


A King For My Muse

by emberchii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I'm dying, M/M, Phichit loves photography, he also rly loves JJ, i l o v e this ship lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emberchii/pseuds/emberchii
Summary: Phichit loved only a handful of things in this world: ice skating, photography, and the beautiful muse he found in a man halfway across the world.aka: I have fallen straight into JJChuChu hell please no one help me up. fall into the pit with me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So like. Phichit being in love with photography came from a chat I'm in. And Ava and Leon are Skye's fan-made little siblings for JJ and I love them so much. 
> 
> anyways!! lmao I've fallen in love with this ship and I will convert everyone.

The shutter clicked.  
  
Phichit pulled his camera down to inspect the shot, looking at the way that the bird was outlined in the clouds above him. The air was cool and sweet and the ground felt sturdy and nice beneath him as he inspected the photo, deciding it was good enough before he let his camera rest in his chest. Dark eyes stared into the sky and Phichit watched the clouds as they drifted across the deep blue in his vision.  
  
“Phichit!” There was a call of his name and a young, dark-haired girl leaned into his vision, her hair framing her face and her eyes gleaming in amusement. “Come on inside for lunch, Jean's almost finished cooking.”  
  
Phichit blinked up at her and nodded, fiddling with his camera. “Sure, but stand still for me, Ava.” The girl blinked but didn't move as Phichit pulled his camera up and took a picture of Ava from below, her dark hair framing her face and the light shooing around her body. He took a few different shots before inspecting them and rolling over and onto his feet.  
  
“Thank you, Ava!” Phichit chirped happily, holding onto his camera, cradling it with gentle hands as he followed the younger woman inside. He looked down at his camera and clicked through the pictures he took, nudging Ava as they entered the warm cabin and showing her a particular picture of the ones he took—her hair was waving slightly, curling around her delicate face, and the light gleaming off of his camera was glittering in her dark eyes.  
  
“Ooh, I love it!” Ava smiled and looked up, reaching up with one hand to poke Phichit's nose with a delicate finger. “You should get me a printed copy so I can frame it.”  
  
“Yeah, I can do that.” Phichit smiled, pulling off his shoes and placing them neatly next to the door, and he set his folded scarf on top of them before following Ava deeper into the house. His steps were softer than hers, he noticed, but she padded around like a rabbit on her toes. Dark, shiny hair swayed behind her back, and Phichit was reminded fondly of JJ's dark hair that was trimmed into a neat undercut.  
  
Ava turned around the corner and Phichit continued onto the kitchen, dark eyes peeking into the brightly lit kitchen. JJ was humming along to a song on the radio, swinging his hips slightly as he finished up cooking. Phichit raised his camera, fixing it on JJ and capturing the shot. The shutter clicked and Phichit ducked around the corner, leaning against the wall and looking at the picture.  
  
He had been here a week, and he had slowly been gathering a growing stockpile of JJ or the things around him. He clicked through the various pictures—JJ singing with his siblings; Liam sitting on JJ's shoulders while he reached to put the star on the Christmas tree; JJ joking around with some of the hockey players that stayed at the house.  
  
“I like this one.”  
  
Phichit jumped in surprise as JJ's voice purred into his ear, and he looked over his shoulder at the taller man. Phichit had been looking at the picture of JJ chasing his siblings a few days ago, when he had caught Ava and all but threw her into the air.  
  
“How many of these do you have?” JJ asked curiously, an arm curling around Phichit's waist to pull him closer.  
  
“A handful of them.” Phichit admitted, leaning back against JJ's chest as he clicked through the dozen pictures or so he had captured. JJ blinked and slid his hand down to rest at the top of Phichit's thigh as he looked at the various snapshots that Phichit had gathered. Warm lips pressed onto the junction between Phichit's shoulder and neck, making the Thai skater jump in surprise. JJ took Phichit's camera from him, handling it delicately, and he stepped back.  
  
Phichit went to take it back and JJ grasped his upper arm, locking eyes and gently kissing the pulse point on Phichit's wrist. With his other hand, he took a picture of Phichit.  
  
“Keep taking pictures.” JJ said softly, lips tickling the skin on Phichit's wrist. He let the other's hand go, looking at the picture he took of a very flustered Phichit, and smiled. “You should print this one for me,” He said cheerfully, pressing a kiss to Phichit's cheek. “It's adorable.”  
  
Phichit turned red and nodded mutely, for once at a loss for words as JJ yelled up the stairs for his siblings, telling the entire house that lunch was ready.  
  
While JJ and his siblings set the impossibly long table for the the multitude of people that JJ's home held, Phichit raised his camera, adjusting the zoom and the focus before letting the shutter click. He turned and went to climb the stairs, pushing open the door to the guest room he stayed in and setting the camera gingerly in his suitcase before he heard his name called.  
  
“Phichit, get back down here or else all the food will be gone!”  
  
“I'm coming!” Phichit called over his shoulder, getting up and closing the door behind him. He went downstairs to sit at the table, pulling up the open chair next to JJ, and scooting in. He murmured a quiet thanks under his breath and reached to get some food.  
  
“How much does it cost to get pictures printed around here?”  
  
Liam paused in scarfing down his food and answered before anyone else got the chance, speaking across the chatter. “Depends! Generally nice quality photos cost roughly a dollar per picture up here. Why?”  
  
Phichit smiled, turning his head and fluttering his eyelashes at JJ, who paused in eating and quirked an eyebrow. “I'm thinking of printing something for myself, is all.”  
  
JJ leaned over and pressed a small kiss to Phichit's temple, smiling slightly. His lips tickled Phichit's skin.  
  
“Print some out for me, won't you darling?”

**Author's Note:**

> emberchii.tumblr.com
> 
> come scream with me about this ship!!!


End file.
